My Immortal
by AryAnastasia
Summary: Seven months after the Cullens left...Bella has another dream, and it all elavates from there... Not going to beg for reviews but it would be nice to get them


There was a time in my life when I was in no pain at all. I was not numb to the world. I could feel my heart racing under my skin. Feel the wind against my face. Every ounce of my being was love, happiness. All because of him. My personal miracle.

But that was before he left.

_I was in an unfamiliar, cavernous room. It was brightly lit, with elegantly framed pictures of amazingly gorgeous people I did not know staring down at me. The ceiling stretched so far it seemed that the length of the room was endless. Under my feet lay a soft maroon carpet. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. No answer came to my confused mind. A gentle thud echoed throughout the room. My heart beat. Odd…_

_There was movement near the great mahogany doors. I looked. There was a flash of honey blonde, then nothing. Someone had peaked in the room and vanished. The honey-blonde reminded me of…but it couldn't be._

_I dashed over to the doors and looked out eagerly but cautiously. I saw no one, heard nothing. I frowned. I started walking along the bleak gray hallway. Huge golden framed pictures lined the walls, watching me with gorgeous eyes. I looked down at the floor, feeling the burning stare. _

_Then I heard something. It was very faint, but it sounded like…_

_I ran to my right, hoping beyond any hope. If there had ever been a time my heart beat so quickly, longingly, I would be surprised. I wanted more than anything that my deep desires be fulfilled. _

_Nothing could have stopped me. I scrambled clumsily down the stone hallways, my footsteps echoing noisily as I stumbled. Finally I came upon two grand silver doors decorated with sparkling jewels. They were slightly open, allowing soft streams of sunlight to gush onto the floor. I pushed through._

_I had to shield my eyes. The sun was amazingly bright. The warm, welcoming sunlight kissed my pale skin. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. What lay out in front of my eyes was astonishing._

_A beautiful garden spread out in front of me, providing a gorgeous array of countless numbers of flowers. I shuffled forward slowly, trying not to stumble on the marble path. All around me were flowers ranging from the elegance of roses to the playfulness of daisies. And in the middle of the garden was an immense fountain filled with clear, shimmering water. An angelic stone woman held a basin, which emptied water into the fountain. I walked around it. What I found hidden in the shadows of the fountain were even more breath taking than anything else I could imagine. My destiny. My saviour._

_My vampire._

_My mouth hung open, and he smiled that crooked smile I couldn't resist. My mind went into spasms. I couldn't think how to breathe. Seven months…seven long, excruciating months…_

_"Bella."_

_The words came so unbelievably smoothly, like velvet…more beautiful than I had ever remembered, even with my mirages. I exhaled in a long gust of wind. My mouth still hung open. He looked even more beautiful than I had remembered, also…The pain of missing him was almost unbearable. _

_He held out his arms in welcome. "Oh!" was all I managed to say, and I flew into his arms. I laid my head against his cold stone like body. I inhaled deeply, smelling him again. Oh, how I had missed him! _

_"Edward…" I said almost silently, looking up at him. He was blurry…it was then I realized I was crying. I wiped the tears away hastily and looked into his. _

_They were black._

_I frowned. He was hungry. And he looked strained with me in his arms. _

_As the tears gushed over onto my cheeks, his face looked concerned, sad…_

_But why? He didn't want me…Well, at least for the moment I could pretend. But, for some reason, the moment ended._

_His face hardened, and he stepped away from me. I tried to hold him, to keep his arms wrapped around me, but all too quickly he was about ten feet away from me. He looked at me with his hunger-stricken black eyes, scowling. "No." he said, so quietly I had to read his lips to understand what he said. My head swam._

_"No!" I shrieked suddenly. He didn't even flinch. "No! Please…Please Edward…Don't leave me again! Please!" I ran towards him. Pain flickered across his face, but quickly melted back into his hardened grimace. He shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. "I love you, Edward." I choked, tripping as I tried to run. He looked away from me._

"_No…" he repeated sternly._

_I was almost to him. Just a few more inches and I could feel him again…_

_A strong gust of wind blew my hair back. He was gone. My life was gone._

_And I was again left alone. _

I woke up from another of my devasting nightmares, curled up into a ball, choked sobs tearing from my chest. I couldn't breathe.

Another normal night since Edward and the rest of the Cullens left me.


End file.
